


Itachi's friends

by Cetone1999



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cetone1999/pseuds/Cetone1999
Summary: Itachi never had many friends . His team mates from his genin days , Kakashi-senpai , Tenzo senpai ... He didn't called them friends . They were comrades . Comrades that he   holded dear . But They weren't friends . No ... The only few friends he truly ever had were from his clan . His family . The very family that he had started killing already . And now Takeru Uchiha and Retsu Uchiha were next .
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Originals Uchiha characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Itachi's friends

Itachi never had many friends . His team mates from his genin days , Kakashi-senpai , Tenzo senpai ... He didn't called them friends . They were comrades . Comrades that he holded dear . But They weren't friends . No ... The only few friends he truly ever had were from his clan . His family . The very family that he had started killing already . And now Takeru Uchiha and Retsu Uchiha were next .  
Those two were twin brothers and were 14 years old . Itachi met them throught Shisui . They had been Shisui's friends , first . They had been kind and friendly with Itachi from day 1 . The younger boy had been 6 when he met them and they were 7 . Itachi could still remember Retsu calm smile and his hand held out to him : " Shisui's friends are mine and Takeru's friends . Nice to meet you , Itachi . I'm Retsu Uchiha . "   
The twins had been at the academy with Shisui the few months he passed there . But , just before their graduation when they were 10 , their parents died during a mission . It had traumatized the brothers so much that they quit their ninja carreer before it even started and become simple civilians . As orphans , it had been the clan that had take care of them until they were old enough .   
And now ... Itachi will have to kill his two friends . It didn't matter that they were innocents civilians - like the majority of the clan - , that they have no clue about the coup . No it didn't matter in the eyes of the blasted elders . And now Itachi had to bath himself into his own kinsmen's blood . His blood .   
The young teenager had already butchered some of his clansmen ... starting with Izumi . His sweet , kind lover . And at each person he striked down , Itachi felt like his body became lighter and lighter , as if his soul was slowly leaving .   
And now , it was the twins turn . Dead inside , the young man opened the door of his friends house before locking it behind him . He felt two chackra signatures that tensed up .

\- Who's there ?! Called a masculine voice . Takeru's voice .   
Itachi almost teared up . The last time . It would be the last time he would ever hear their voices .  
" Takeru , Retsu ... please forgive me ..." He thought .  
What a joke ! He was here to kill them and their family , and he asked for forgiveness . As if it was something that could ever been forgiven . 

\- I said , Who's there ?! Reapeted Takeru .   
And then , he appeared from the living room , holding a kunai . Takeru was the typical Uchiha boy : tall , dark and handsome . He had the typical jet black , messy hair that reached the middle of his neck . Rebels , thin bangs falled on his forehead and a large bang partly covered his left eyes . His eyes were of a deep ebony color . His face was lean and firm , but still maintened some roudness of boyhood . Takeru blinked before smiling .

\- Hey , Itachi ! Long time not see . Don't scare me like that , bro . Almost pierced you with my kunai . He said , friendly . He extented his fist to Itachi , waiting for him to bump it ., smiling .  
Itachi felt like being stabbed in the chest . " Don't look at me like that ! I don't deserve it ! " . Still he bumped his fist against his friend's .   
\- And your brother ? Asked Itachi , heart heavy .   
\- Retsu ! Come see who finally decided to show himself again ! Called Takeru .

Ah , true . The last time they saw each other , it had been almost 6 months ago ... Just before Shisui's death . The twins have taken their friend 's death as well as Itachi , meaning : not well at all . And as he withdrow himself more and more from the clan , Itachi had kind of cut their ties too . Footstep were heard upstairs and another teenager appeared in the stairs . Retsu .  
\- Hey , what's up Itachi ?! He exclaimed , smiling and joining them in the hall .

As twins , he was identical to his brother : he had the same hair cut , the same face and the same eyes . But , to the ones who knew them personally , it was a little easier to disern them . Retsu was a little less taller than his brother and the bang covered his right eye instead of the left . But , it was in personality that they were truly differents .   
Takeru was the leader . Thought he aborded the cold and aloof attitude of their family , he was actually quite impulsive, protective and somewhat insensitive and more of the " bump in " type of guy . While Retsu was more calm , quiter , softer and the voice of reason between the two . 

\- Hi , Retsu . Good to see you . Said Itachi forcing a small smile on his lips .   
\- Look , it's not that we're not happy to see you but ... why are you here ? Asked Takeru , putting his kunai away .

And Itachi reconized it . It was a weapon that Takeru had made himself when they were children . Retsu had made one too .   
The twins had been gifted crafters since childhood , they had always made their shuriken and kunai equipments themself and they always were of hight quality .   
Since they were 12 , they held a weaponry shop in the Uchiha district and it was where all Uchiha fighters bought their equipments . That's how the two brothers made money .   
Retsu raised an eyebrow :  
\- Itachi ?   
\- Sorry ... Maybe we can talk about this ... elsewhere .  
\- Sure . Let's get in the living room . Answered Retsu .

Itachi followed his friends , silently , slightly disturbed that the fact he actually just snicked in their home in the middle of the night , and that he was in his full ANBU gear didn't seem to bother them at all . To them he was just ... their friend . Just Itachi . Not their murderer . It take the young teenager all his might to not break down .   
\- Wanna drink something ? Said Takeru , while pouring himself a drink , showing his back to him .  
\- No . Nothing . Guys ... I'm not here to stay . Whispered Itachi , coldly . 

\- So what 's up ? Why are you here for ? Said Retsu . His face was confused and slightly diseapointed .   
Itachi could'nt bring himself to talk . He just drew his katana out .   
His friends froze . Retsu gasped , shock written all over his face while his brother turn to them slowly .  
\- What the hell are you doing ?! Asked Takeru , incredulous .   
\- I think it's obvious . I'm here to kill you . Answered Itachi , with a cold and dead voice .   
\- You ... You what ?! Choked Retsu .   
\- What the hell is wrong with you ?! What did we ever do to you ?! Followed Takeru . 

\- No . It's not against you personally . But The clan is staging a coup to take over the village . It could draw us all in a civil war . So the hight authority of the village ordered me to assassinate the whole clan . Explained Itachi .  
Retsu paled .  
\- What non-sense are you babbling ?! What coup are you talking about ?! What do you mean " kill the WHOLE clan " ?! We are family ! Exclaimed Takeru .  
Itachi sighed :  
\- True . You're civilians , not fighters . The elite of our clan ploted a coup d'état since a while now . I- I serve as a double agent , for the clan and Konoha . It's me who warned the Authorities about the coup . And now they want everyone dead . Not just the police officers . 

The brothers looked at each others , remembering how much weapons the police officers brought from them . They had thought that maybe , the police station didn't have enought weapon after the 30 % budget cut . But they never , never thought that they were stocking supplies to attack the village .  
\- Then , why killing the civilians ? Why not only the officers ? What threat does innocents civilians pose to Konoha ?! Said Retsu .   
\- Screw that ! Killing helpless civilians is easy Itachi . Even I could have done it ! But how are you gonna take down the police officers on your own ?! Cuted Takeru .  
Itachi smiled bitterly .  
\- Who said I was alone ? He retorted . I have someone who is taking care of them . It's Madara Uchiha .

A stunned silence ensued . The twins blinked .   
\- Madara Uchiha ? Repeated Retsu , stunned .  
Itachi noded .  
\- No , impossible . He's dead since over 70 years . He had been killed by the First Hokage , you know this as much as we do , Itachi . Affirmed Retsu .  
\- Well , he actually survived . And now , he's out for blood . Itachi answered .  
\- Okay , let's say we believe you : he's alive and he's massacring the officers while we are chating . Takeru interfeered . So what ? You're just gonna butcher your own civilians kinsmen for the sake of a corrupted governement ?! How could you do this ? Kill your own friends ?! Izumi ?! Sasuke ?! 

Itachi averted his eyes , filled with guilt and shame . His friends's black eyes widened .  
\- You're ... not gonna kill Sasuke . Right ? Retsu guessed .   
\- He's my baby brother . I could never kill him . Affirmed Itachi , firmly .  
\- Screw you ! Are you implying that because he's your brother , Sasuke has more right to live than us all ?! Hissed Takeru .  
\- Yeah , that's messed up . Agreed Retsu .   
\- I NEVER said that ! Do you think that I actually wanted to kill all of you , Takeru ? Never ! But I don't have any choice ! Itachi hissed back .  
\- So , you're gonna spare your parents as well , aren't you ? Continued Takeru .   
\- No . My father is the mastermind of the coup , they can't be left alive . 

A new silence ensued . The two brothers exchanged a long look , as if having a silent conversation . Takeru then turn to Itachi , jaw clenched , while Retsu's face was soft and calm .   
\- You've always been a fucking piece of work , Itachi . But fuck it . Said takeru , turning to his brother . Retsu , he's alone . And there's two of us . Let's take him down .   
\- Did you become crazy ?! We're civilians , bro ! And This is Itachi ! How can you think we stand a chance ! Retorted Retsu .   
\- Since when are you a coward , Retsu ?! I'm not going to stand down while he murder us ! countered his twin .  
\- If want you want is a fight , go ahead and try me . Itachi interfeered .  
\- No , this guy is gonna hear me . Affirmed Retsu , refering to his brother . Didn't you pay attention , Takeru ? This is a purge . The village orders . Let's say we manage to kill Itachi by some miracle , then what ? The blasted Konoha's highter-ups will just find another way to kill us . Worst , they could flay us in public . I'm sorry but I'm not gonna give those bastard that pleasure . Retsu scolded .

He then turned to Itachi :  
\- Go ahead , Itachi ... Just do it quick and painless .   
\- You better listen to your brother , Takeru . Advised Itachi .  
His friend's eyes turned into sharingan with one tomoe . The twins had awaken it when their parents - or , their corpses , to be more precise - had been returned to them .

\- Fuck you ! Retsu can die however he want , but I'm definitly not going to play sacrifical lamb ! Hissed Takeru .  
He drew out his kunai .   
\- Takeru , don't ! Exclaimed Retsu , trying to hold him back .   
But his brother was faster . He launched at Itachi , who didn't even try to move and watched him emotionless .   
\- Please ! Stop it ! Begged Retsu .

Why didn't Takeru undestand ? They were doomed . What would be killed by Itachi change ? What would dying into a battle to death change ? But at a few inch of Itachi's face , Takeru stopped . And thought their twin-bond , Retsu felt his brother's anger and determination shut down . His sadness and his acceptance . He didn't want to fight Itachi . Itachi was their friend . His situation was already hard enought . Making it more painful with a battle won't resolve anything . Slowly , Takeru lowered his weapon . Itachi choked on a sob , before slashing his friend's torso with his katana . Drops of Blood splattered on the floor and on Itachi's gear . The wound was deep enought to make the death immediate . Retsu hissed in pain , feeling the one of his brother . Then he looked at his brother falling dead on the ground , in slow motion . A single tear rolled on Retsu's cheek , sobbing quitly . A silence installed , the two remaining boys unable to part their gaze off the dead teenager , laying in a small pool of his blood . Then their deep , grieving black eyes met . Itachi's were filled with tears that refused to fall as he approached his last living friend . 

\- Retsu ... I-I'm so sorry ... He said .  
\- I know . Get it over with . Answered his friend , kindly and whipping his only tear away .   
Itachi hesited .  
\- Itachi ... It's okay . Whispered Retsu .  
The younger teen sobbed , tightening his grip on his sword .

\- You're shaking . Said Retsu , gripping Itachi's hands , gently . And his blade stop shaking .  
Their eyes met again .  
\- I can help you do it . If you want . Retsu offered .  
And he raised the blade at his chest level .   
\- Retsu ... Started Itachi .  
\- At three . Cuted Retsu with a small , sad smile . One . Two . Three .   
The two teenager impaled Retsu on Itachi's katana . Blood spilled on the corner of Retsu's lips as he choked and hissed quitly in pain . With a small smile , he said :

\- See ... It ... wasn't ... that ... dificult .   
Itachi sobbed again before freeing his friend . Retsu stumbled back , before falling sit against the wall , leaving a big trail of blood on it . He wasn't going to die right away , he knew it . He may have a few more minutes . But , it was okay . He already didn't fell the pain of his mortal wound , and he wanted to give his friend a proper farewell .   
He leveled his black gaze toward Itachi , who , thought silently , now let his tears fell freely . Despite his own sadness , and his own tears that were starting to fell too , Retsu smiled faintly .   
\- Retsu ... I'm so , so ...  
\- Sorry . Finished the older boy . You already ... said it twice . And I will say it again ... It's okay . It's ... not your ..fault .  
-Aren't you afraid ? Aren't you angry ? Asked Itachi in a whimper . 

Thought he could felt his life faiding little by little , Retsu managed to shake his head weakly .  
\- No ... I mean ... Of course , dying ... at 13 ... by your hands ... wasn't what I wanted . And no ... I'm not afraid ... I couldn't live without Takeru ... Anyway . And ... I'm happy ... to see my parents and Shisui again . Retsu whispered softly . 

Now ... it was harder to breath and to stay focus . His vision was slowly blurring . Itachi must have noticied because he sniffled , more tears falling from his eyes . Retsu couldn't even wipe off his own anymore .   
\- Retsu ... could you do me a favor ? Itachi asked .  
\- yeah ... I can try . Answered his friend weakly .   
His breath was starting to fell short . 

\- When you'll see Shisui and the rest of our clansmates in the after life ... Could you please tell them I'm so sorry ? And that ... I did this ... to save Sasuke ... and the village . And tell Takeru ... that he is one of the best persons that I've met . And that I was happy ... to have both of you as friends ... Sobbed Itachi .  
\- Sure ... I'll tell them . Retsu's voice was barely a whisper now .   
His heartbeat was slowing done . His time was almost up .   
\- Itachi ... know this . None ... of our clansmate ... will ressent you ... for ... tonight . We're ... family . And ... family forgive ... each other . Always . And ... tell Sasuke ... he's a good kid . I'll miss him . He whispered fondly . 

And then , his heart skipped a beat and he coughed blood , before lying on his side on the floor , he stopped breathing for a few seconds , his eyes slowly closing . He was ready to go . Itachi dropped on one knee , shaking him .  
\- Retsu ! he cried .   
The other boy slowly opened his black eyes again . Not that it mattered : all he could see was darkness , and was half dead .   
\- Time' s ... up . Goodbye ... my friend . Whispered Retsu .  
\- Goodbye ... started Itachi . 

But Retsu closed his eyes again , before letting out his last breath .   
For a moment and in silence , all Itachi could do was to watch his two friends corpses lying in their blood . Then , he started shaking and he let a out a broken scream , half grief-stricken , half enraged . He slammed his fist multiple times against the wooden floor .   
Then , once calmed down , he wipped his face full with tears , his black eyes colder and more determined than ever . He got up and retrieved his katana . He had a job to finish . No matter how it destroyed him . He had to do it . It was all for Sasuke's sake .   
And without a single glance toward the twins bodies , he walk out the living room . However , his last thought was :  
" Shisui , Izumi , Takeru , Retsu ... We'll meet again . One day ... we will , my friends ."


End file.
